1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved type of glasses, and more particularly to an improved type of glasses capable of producing a three-D visual effect. The glasses mainly include lenses made of polarizing sheets and removable laminated lenses disposed in front of or behind the polarizing lenses. The combination of the polarizing lenses and the removable laminated lenses enables the glasses to produce a three-D visual effect to watch different Three-D systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the nowaday state-of-the-art technology, the application of multi-media 3-D image systems has become a simple thing. However, on the other hand, the so-called LCD shutter glasses used to watch such advanced 3-D image systems still have the same flat and clumsy appearance which is, of course, inconvenient and uncomfortable in use.
FIG. 1 illustrates a pair of conventional LCD shutter glasses 16 for producing a three-D visual effect, which mainly includes a frame 18, two fixing members 10, and two lenses 14 fixed between the frame 18 and the fixing members 10 by means of screws 12. As shown in FIG. 1, the fixing member 10 each has a profile corresponding to that of the frame 18. Please refer to FIG. 2, the lens 14 each consists of two polarizer layers 19, 26, two glass sheet layers 20, 24 sandwiched between the polarizer layers 19, 26, and an LCD layer 22 sandwiched between the two glass sheet layers 20, 24.
The drawbacks of the above-described conventional LCD shutter glass include: 1) the polarizing lenses must be fixedly mounted in the frame by attaching the fixing members to a backside of the frame with screws, giving the whole glasses a clumsy and uncomfortable feeling; 2) the fixing members are fixed to the frame by means of screws, it is therefore time-consuming to assemble and/or disassemble the fixing members to and/or from the frame; 3) the glasses must have the same square profile without any change for the lenses and the fixing members to fixedly mount on the frame; and 4) the glasses have only limited value, that is, they can be used to watch 3-D systems only and are useless in other daily activities. Such value-limited LCD shutter glasses have only one single function and therefore can not satisfy the need of modern life at all.